It All Tumbles Down
by o0Kage-Yuki0o
Summary: The jewel had been finished for not even a week, and her life had gone to hell. Her family; dead. Her friends; dead. Life as she knew it...lost. That is until she met up with kids from a different school as her saving her from pulling the trigger and killing herself.


**It All Tumbles Down**

**Summary: The jewel had been finished for not even a week, and her life had gone to hell. Her family; dead. Her friends; dead. Life as she knew it...lost. That is until she met up with kids from a different school as her saving her from pulling the trigger and killing herself.**

**Crossover: Inuyasha/Highschool of the dead.**

**Pairing: Kagome/? Harem? maybe? Its open as of now...vote?**

**Rating:M**

Chapter One

This was it.

The end.

It was all over...

Trembling pale hands held a glock, it's weight feeling impossibly heavy in her small hands. Her entire body trembled with suppressed sobs as she leaned against the wall. Everything she knew...everyone she knew.

Dead.

Gone.

It was all over.

Over

Over .

Over.

The word echoed in her head growing louder with each repeating of it.

"_Over."_ Her voice was cracked and hoarse from screaming and crying.

She could still hear her friends calling her name, screaming for her to run.

It had been a normal day, oh so normal. She had gotten up, ate breakfast with her family, and had gone to school with her friends gossiping about the latest hot boy band.

She had just readjusted to normal life, no demons, no jewel shards no running for your life. A nice peaceful normal life.

Hell she was going to even say yes to a date with Hojo, having finally given up on InuYasha, he loved her. But he wasn't _in love _with her. No, he was in love with Kikyo and would always be. She had accepted it and it had made finding the jewel shards together go by all that much faster, what with no more romance drama to hang them up on.

They had finished the jewel and she had been returned to her own time.

The jewel had disappeared and it was all over.

It was like waking up from a dream.

A sweet, sweet dream and at times beautiful nightmare.

She had moved on, it was all she could do to honor everyone who she had met and learned to love. She would live for them, she still had her life to live, and she would do it always remembering her friends.

But now, now...

She couldn't there was nothing left. Nothing.

It was all gone..

"Gone, it's all gone..." Her voice was still a hoarse whisper as she bit her lip to hold back her sobs. Her pristine white shirt was stained with red blood.

Hojo's.

He had pushed her out of the way of a horde of those _things_.

The word zombie came to mind, from far too many late night horror flicks. But there was no other way to describe them.

They fit the description point blank.

They were fucking zombies!

It was a horror flick gone wrong...all the jokes about what people would do during a zombie apocalypse and bam! When it actually happened it took everyone by surprise.

So many...oh God...there was so much blood and the screams...far worse than any battle she had ever been through in the past.

Far worse.

What made it worse was that the enemy was your best friend, your crush, your family!

People you knew and loved that had been ripped from you only seconds before came after you with the intent to kill.

To rip, chew, and bite.

To kill.

Yuka had lunged for her jugular seconds after she had taken her last rattling breath in her arms. It was only her survival instincts that had saved her. They were still so in tune from her adventures in the past that they saved her.

She had jerked back, kicking her best friend since their crib days in the face. Skin split apart from the force of the blow as the sound of crunching bone echoed around them.

Yuka laid still and didn't get back up.

Yet as the blood pooled around her she...she...

"_Yuka..." _She pressed the balls of her hands into her eyes to try and stop her sobbing, the gun still so heavy in her grasp. So warm.

Anger suddenly fueled her, rage.

Those damn things they had...they had!

She quickly jerked to her feet her anger driving her as she stalked out of her hiding place, a small room in a convenience store, glass crunched under her shoes as she lifted the gun and fired a bullet into the head of the store clerk. His face had been ripped off before he turned.

He fell in a heap and she turned on her heel and fired another round. The sound of the shot echoed around her, it was deafening, and the smell of gunsmoke...the kick from the gun...it felt oh so good.

"Die."

Another one went down. A woman in her mid thirties, a wife, a mom.

"Die."

A teenager. A daughter, a girlfriend, a sister.

"Die!"

A child. A son, a brother.

Her breathing was erratic and she looked around the small space her eyes dilated, fueled by adrenaline. She knew they would come lurching after her, gun shots attracted them, it was like ringing the dinner bell. But she wouldn't go down without a fight.

She had never in the past and she wouldn't now. Her mother had raised a fighter.

She deflated at the thought of her mother, she was probably dead...and shambling around Tokyo waiting to rip some poor innocent person to shreds...

Souta was to...and Jii-chan...

She fell to her knees, broken glass digging into them. She barely felt it as she looked up at the artificial light of the store. Blinking back tears as she kneeled there a surge of depression and hopelessness filling her.

What was the use of fighting anymore?

There was nothing left to fight for. The city around her had gone to hell, fires ran rampant and there was no one to put them out.

No one to save the day.

She had no one left to fight for...everyone she knew and loved was dead..ish...in the sense they fell down and then got back up and were ready to rip you apart.

She couldn't hurt them...her powers were useless on these things. They were once human and as a miko her powers were incapable of hurting them. If they were full of evil she could have done _something _but they were just hollow husks.

Mindless beings with only one mission.

Eat.

She had been lucky to find the gun, no doubt insurance against getting robbed at night, it was already loaded and ready to go when she found it.

Using it wasn't rocket science.

Point.

Aim.

Shoot.

Having become a very well archer she was able to hit her targets almost without trying.

It was second nature.

But what was the point?

Kill a few more...zombies, survive another day.

It was so pointless,she had no one...nothing...

"What's the point?" She chuckled at her own question and glanced down at the black hand gun in her hand. It would be easy...just hold it to her head and pull the trigger.

She'd be gone just like that.

They would all be waiting for her. Sure they would be mad she took the easy way out but damn...she was tired...and this was a losing battle. Not even worth fighting if she was honest with herself...

Looking at the sky, she could only wonder if her family and friends would hate her for going in such away. That she took her own life.

Kagome didn't know what else to do though.

Why would she want to live when everything she loved is gone. They were either dead or one of those...zombies...monsters.

It really wasn't fair.

Her life was just on track, she was doing good in school. Kagome was starting to get over everything that happened in the past.

She was starting to be truly happy again.

Now it was all gone...

Lifting the gun up to her temple, she gave a shaky breath feeling the cold metal against her skin. She was going to do it.

Her life was going to end here.

She hoped everyone could forgive her when she met them in heaven again. She had nothing here, so why prolong her life.

Kagome rather take her own life then become one of those monsters. She rather die a painful death than be one of those.

Tears fell from her blue eyes as she started to pull the trigger.

"_I'm sorry...forgive me'" _

She pulled all the way back on the trigger, as the sound of a gunshot rang through the night air echoing off the buildings for all to hear.

* * *

**Yuki Note: Enjoy! This made me want to go watch the anime again. I am debating on doing just that. lol Though I could go catch up on the walking dead series too...hmm..anyway! Enjoy! Read and Review! Tell us your thoughts! Hope you all like the cliffy! -snickers- **

**Kage's AN: So, hope you guys liked it! I loved the idea, which was Yuki's, and kinda ran away with it. -coughs- It really makes me want to go into zombie mode, but IDK. I already threw so much at Yuki it wouldn't be nice to throw more at her. XD Then again I AM playing the walking Dead game...-coughs- Brains~**


End file.
